


Pride Parades and Perfection

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Post-Canon, Pride, Pride Parades, Summer OTP Challenge 2019, kind of, nb saruhiko, they work together now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: "That parade outside, it’s a pride parade, right? Are you telling me you want to go?”“No way,” Fushimi crossed their arms over their chest.“You’re so easy to read now,” Yata grinned. “Come on, it’ll be fun, right?”"Fine.”-Summer OTP Challenge 2019 Day 3: Pride





	Pride Parades and Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> bruh this theme was so vague i had a hard time coming up with something  
> theres really no plot in this either but i hope it is good enough LOL  
> fushimi is referred to as they/them in this story, uh not sure how well of a job i did though  
> hope you enjoy!

“Geh, I could’ve gotten that Strain,” Yata rolled his eyes as he stopped on his skateboard, the wheels screeching against the pavement. 

“Yeah, sure,” Fushimi rolled their eyes. “I’ll leave it to you next time.”

Yata let out a noise of exasperation. “You’re done with work for today, right? Do you want to go back to the apartment?”

“I need to call the Lieutenant first,” Fushimi flipped open their phone. “Give me a second.”

“You guys are so weird… why do you call that Munakata guy Captain and the second in command Lieutenant?”

“Why does it matter?”

“I’m just curious, jeez,” Yata crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for Fushimi to finish calling before heading home.

“Whatever,” Fushimi pressed a button on the side of the phone. “Let’s go.”

Yata jumped on his skateboard, letting the wheels roll along the pavement as the two of them wove through the city. The city was bustling with people, murmuring could be heard from every direction and cars honked impatiently. Billboards flashed advertisements, and doors jingled as people entered and left shops.

After being shoved around by the crowds, the two of them made it back to their apartment building. Yata let out a breath of relief as he unlocked the door. “I wonder why there’s so many people outside.”

“You’re so clueless,” Fushimi stepped into the apartment. “Figure it out yourself. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Saru… you’re so annoying.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“Shut up!” Yata threw his skateboard onto the ground and jumped onto the sofa, leaning back to take a nap.

_ “We need to talk,” Fushimi sat down one day, sitting across from Yata. _

_ “Huh? What is it?” _

_ “This gender thing… I don’t really stick to it.” _

_ “Uh, what?” Yata looked up, confused. “You’re not a gender?” _

_ “No, you dumbass,” Fushimi rolled their eyes. “It means I’m not either male or female.” _

_ “Okay,” Yata shrugged. “And then?” _

_ “What do you mean ‘and then’? You’re not going to question it or anything?” _

_ “Why would I care? Whatever you are, you’re still a bastard.” _

_ Fushimi looked away, a small smile on their face. _

_ “Hey, does that mean you wear women’s clothes?” Yata asked slowly.  _

_ “If I did, would that make you uncomfortable?” _

_ “N-no,” Yata frowned. “It’s just that I’m so used to you being a male, and if you suddenly just start wearing female clothes…” _

_ “Misaki, your lying skills are in the gutter.” _

_ “Hey! Take that back!” _

_ “No way,” Fushimi stood up. “I wouldn’t take back something that’s true.” _

_ “You-!” _

_ Fushimi had closed the door, leaving Yata alone. Yata thought about it for a moment. Nothing would really change, except the way he addressed Fushimi, probably. Since most of the names he called the other were just insults, it didn’t really have any gender.  _

_ Although, Fushimi wearing a female’s clothes would be strange. Yata preferred to stay his distance from women, but if Fushimi decided to wear a female’s clothes, what would he do?  _

_ Eventually Yata shrugged it off. Even if Fushimi was to wear female clothes, he wouldn’t treat the other any differently. Fushimi would definitely make fun of him if he did.  _

“Stop thinking, Misaki,” Fushimi tossed a pen at his head. “You’ll break your brain.”

“Shut up,” Yata growled, turning over on the couch. Fushimi had changed into the female outfit that Scepter 4 wore, similar to Awashima’s. Fushimi’s claim was that it was less tight than the male outfit, and he could move around more.

Recently, Yata had been trying to get Fushimi to wear it out in public, but Fushimi stubbornly insisted on only wearing the male outfit outside. 

“Misaki, have you heard of pride parades?” Fushimi sat looked up from the computer, pushing their glasses upwards.

“No, why?”

“No reason,” Fushimi started typing on the computer again, ignoring Yata’s pestering.

Eventually, Yata gave up and flopped back onto the couch. “Fine,” he said as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll just call Kusanagi-san.”

Fushimi sniffed pointedly before continuing to work, hearing Yata talk to the bartender on the other side of the room. Pride parades had gotten more popular in the past few years, and it wouldn’t be uncommon to see people marching down the streets. It sounded like a pain, though, and Fushimi generally avoided them. Fushimi played with a flap of clothing, running the fabric through their fingers as they waited for Yata to finish calling.

“Saruhiko,” Yata clicked his phone shut. “What was so hard about telling me about it? That parade outside, it’s a pride parade, right? Are you telling me you want to go?”

“No way,” Fushimi crossed their arms over their chest. 

“You’re so easy to read now,” Yata grinned. “Come on, it’ll be fun, right?”

Fushimi made a clicking noise before standing up, pushing the chair back. “Fine.”

“Heh,” Yata ran over to pull Fushimi by the wrist. “You should be comfortable enough to wear the female uniform out, right? You look fine in it, anyway. I don’t get why you keep insisting to wear the male one.”

Fushimi looked away, not resisting as Yata led them out of the apartment. Outside, people were waving flags and throwing confetti, a loud and joyous parade.

“So loud,” Fushimi said, starting to walk down the stairs.

“Shut up and deal with it for once,” Yata ran after them. “Besides, you finally wore that outfit out! I’m proud of you!”

Fushimi stopped in the middle of the stairs, turning to look at Yata with surprise. They turned away again, a blush rising to their cheeks.  _ When has Misaki become so… straightforward? And I’m being affected so easily… _

“What’cha thinking about?” Yata moved to lace their fingers together, smiling. “Let’s go!”

Fushimi blinked twice. Yata had accepted the fact that he didn’t adhere to any gender so easily. He accepted anything pretty easily, except for the time when he defected from Homra to Scepter 4, although, he ended up letting it go after the battle with Jungle. And since then, Yata had always been there. It was strange to think that after all they went through, they ended up together again, having each other’s backs.

Fushimi let out a breath before starting to move down the stairs, following Yata into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
